creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banningk1979
Archive 1 Your old talk page I archived it because it was very long, and to scroll down the page to see messages was starting to get annoying. Jamés the Chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé 11:49, October 18, 2014 (UTC) A humble request As per usual, I would love to see you critique probably one of my longest pastas. Because I've been away so long, I want to know if I still have my juice, haha. GreyOwl (talk) 05:39, October 27, 2014 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:390546 Sincere Apology Incoming I had to delete your interview with Dubious. His story, The Sweeping, was plagiarized off of The Disappearance of Ashley, Kansas and needed to be stricken from the records. Unfortunately, we cannot condone authors who plagiarize material for obvious reasons. I know you put a shit-ton of effort into your interview (it more than showed), and would like to extend the interviewer's chair to you for December, if you'd like it. I consider you to be very valuable around here, and want to make things right with you; hopefully what I mentioned will be that thing. Anyway, let me know what you want to do, and again, I am sorry for indirectly wasting your time. Mystreve (talk) 15:36, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Dugong's Request As Richard originally came up with the idea for the contest and orchestrated it, I would be alright with posting his submission for him. Tell him to send it through to you when he has it ready or he can send it directly to me with something catchy in the subject line so I don't accidentally delete it. My email is TKuhlman2@washcoll.edu Thanks for being the intermediary in this situation Banning. Submissions close the 1st so sooner is better than later. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:37, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :No prob. Thanks for relaying the message. You getting excited for your interview to go live in a few days? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:26, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Re Wow, I was not expecting that at all. Of course, I accept. I wish I had the time for the Skype interview because I agree the conversation would flow much smoothly, but I'm sort of bogged down at the moment. So, I have to go with the email version, besides, I'm an awkward person so I would probably stutter and ruin the conversation with tongue twisters. Lol. :I'm afraid I need to step in here and not allow this, guys. Having back-to-back interviews with the same people isn't fair at all. I'm sorry, Grey. Didn't mean to deflate you here, but I can't allow this. Mystreve (talk) 11:18, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Honestly, there's a ton of other well-qualified authors on the site that could be chosen. I know you're a fan of her work, but I'd like to keep the selection process as differential from month-to-month. She seemed okay with waiting on it as well. ::Mystreve (talk) 16:35, October 29, 2014 (UTC) About your latest pasta dont start with "have you heard of" Wiki Psychic at your Service! Here's a few off the top of my head. The Koromo a.k.a Cheese Lord, this also might be a little preferential but Mystreve and ImGonnaBeThatGuy are pretty good writers. I enjoy CharminglyShallow's stories (I also write, but I wouldn't punish the wiki users with my stories.) You can also check Pasta of the Month and Suggested Reading if you are looking for other sources. That being said, don't hesitate to try and interview someone who isn't on the site like Jonathan Wojcik, Dathan Auerbach or 50 Foot Ant I even got cocky and sent out an email to Harlan Ellison and Stephen King and requested an interview, (Harlan never responded and King's intermediaries kindly told me to shove off in the nicest way possible.) but that goes to show that anyone can be interviewed. Those are a few suggestions, but I'm sure you can find some more authors you'd like to interview by looking around. (You have quite a bit of time to select an author.) Best of luck, lemme know if I can help in any way. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:28, November 1, 2014 (UTC)